Tokyo Topaz
by ana khouri
Summary: With Tom gone for days at a time Trina calls Susan. The resulting time together forces both to acknowledge something that will radically change the Decker/Miller dynamic.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Tokyo Topaz – Part 1 of 8

**Fandom:** Swingtown

**Pairings:** Mainly Trina/Susan with Bruce/Susan/Trina, Tom/Trina/Susan, implied Susan/Bruce & Trina/Tom

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** These aren't my characters but with Trina and Susan both having amazing chemistry with any female in the room, really something should've happened…

**Spoilers:** This is AUish from ep 5. Title is a reference to ep 4 (Cabin Fever).

**A/N:** Thank you to my lovely wife Starbuck1980 for her beta..

Trina cradled the phone, concentrating on keeping the tears from her eyes. She knew this was part of the deal; Tom was a pilot, which sometimes meant a lot of time away from home. But Trina found the two night and nearly two-day absence necessitated by Tom's most recent assignment difficult to deal with, particularly when a storm in the east made it even longer. It was day three away and he was stuck in Tokyo.

The empty house felt hollow and Trina realised how much she was used to company. Being alone for so long had started to take its toll.

She looked at the Miller's number, wondering why of all her friends Susan Miller was the first person she thought of when she was feeling so dreadfully alone.

Susan had come a long way from the suburban housewife she had first met to reveal the adventurous, caring, smart woman that lay beneath the surface, just waiting for the opportunity to shine. And shine she did: from the night of the July 4th party where they joined Tom and Trina in bed, to visiting the Playboy club, to tearing down the wallpaper of her house during her housewarming party, to defying Bruce and standing up for herself (and censorship) to come to Harry Reems's fundraising party.

She remembered that last night particularly well. Susan had surprised her by showing up at all, and had looked particularly radiant in a loose flowing blue dress. She remembered how happy she felt that Susan had come and realised that was why she had gravitated to Susan's number, it was that feeling she needed right now.

She looked back at the Miller's number and dialed the phone, trying not to choke up at Susan answered.

* * *

Susan had just gotten into bed when the phone rang. She looked at Bruce oddly before getting up, pulling her robe around her and walking downstairs.

"Hello?" she said, worry lacing her voice.

"Susan," Came Trina's voice on the other end, "I'm sorry to call so late, I just..." her voice cracked and she paused, "...would you mind coming over for a moment?" she asked.

Despite her attempts to keep calm she could hear the emotion in Trina's voice.

"Of course, I'll be right there," Susan assured her, saying goodbye before telling Bruce it was Trina and that she would be right back.

"I can come with you," he offered but Susan shook her head.

"It's alright, I think she just needs a little company. Get some sleep, I'll be back," she assured her husband, cupping his cheek and giving him a kiss before throwing on her slippers and making her way across the street.

Since she had moved across the street from Tom and Trina Decker Susan's life had become interestingly complicated. The first weekend here, after a party at the Decker's house, they had all gone to bed together. While Susan wasn't quite sure where that left any of them she couldn't help but be drawn to this normally unflappable, exciting and caring woman.

Trina opened the door immediately as Susan knocked and she was shocked to find her normally together friend shaky on her legs with tears staining her face.

She held out her hand to Trina's arm and hip, worried she would destabilize in front of her. When she didn't fall at that moment Susan laced an arm around her hips, pulling her next to her and walked her to the nearest couch, sitting down beside her and facing her.

"I'm sorry Susan you should be with Bruce," Trina apologised, trying to wipe the tear streaks from her face.

Susan leaned over and touched her knee, "Bruce is a big boy he can live without me for a while so I can take care of a friend," she said reassuringly.

Trina looked up at her and smiled. "I really am lucky to have you in my life now," she said, eyes catching Susan's as her hand went down to clasp the hand on her knee.

Susan felt it then, it started as a tingling in her hand, like a mild electric current where it touched Trina, but then the air felt full of that same electricity. It had happened before, making it feel like Trina was the only person in the room with her even if they were in a room full of people. It was the feeling that made her want to do anything she could for this woman who had become such a close friend so quickly. She scooted closer.

"What is it Trina?" she asked.

Trina averted her gaze for a moment, swallowing before looking up, desperately trying to keep a light smile on her face.

"I feel silly now," she said, "now that you're here I don't even notice," she said, looking into Susan's eyes.

"You miss Tom," Susan guessed. She knew a storm in the east had kept him away longer than usual.

Trina looked down at her lap. "Lonely as a Topaz," she said forcing out a laugh as she quoted Susan's great aunt.

Susan put her free hand over the one that was holding her own and squeezed, "I'm here now," she said and Trina met her eyes again, full of warmth. "You don't look like you've slept for days," Susan said giving her hand another squeeze.

Trina shook her head.

"Well then," Susan said standing and pulling Trina to her feet, "Let me tuck you in," she said, a broad smile on her face.

Trina looked at her curiously.

"Oh come on," Susan prompted.

Trina assented, getting up from the couch and letting Susan lead them to her empty bedroom.

The sheets were a mess, she had obviously tossed and turned quite a bit already. Susan flattened the sheets out, much to Trina's amusement, before allowing her back in the bed. She tucked Trina in, kissing her on the forehead before discarding her robe and sliding into the other side of the bed.

Trina watched her curiously, taking in the short lace edged blue silk nightie, "What are you doing?" she asked evenly.

"Making sure you sleep," Susan said as she curled up on the other side facing Trina.

"You going to stare me to death?" Trina joked slightly uneasily. She was finding Susan's proximity under the sheets hard to ignore.

"Turn around," Susan said.

Trina raised her eyebrows but obliged.

Susan maneuvered herself closer, wrapping her arms around Trina's midsection as her front pressed against Trina's back.

"You don't need to do this," Trina said a little breathlessly.

"I want to," Susan said simply, "besides Bruce is already asleep knowing him and it's cold outside," Susan justified, although she wasn't sure if it was for Trina's good or her own. Now that she was here with her she didn't want to leave. "Unless you're not comfortable..." Susan said, suddenly worried she had crossed a line. She quickly disentangled her arm but Trina grabbed it, turning her head to face her for a moment.

"No," Trina said softly, "Thank you," she said before turning back and letting Susan's warmth lull her to sleep.

* * *

Susan woke up as the sunlight drifted through unfamiliar windows. It took her a moment to realise where she was but as the pieces fell into place she smiled despite herself.

She looked at the time; Bruce would be up in 10 minutes. Trina was no longer in the bed so Susan got up, wrapped herself with her robe and left the bedroom.

She met Trina in the living room, sipping a coffee.

"Good morning sleepyhead," she said, her voice chipper.

Susan smiled, "I take it you slept well," she said.

"Thanks to you," Trina replied smiling widely.

"Well I'm going to slip back before Bruce gets up," Susan said.

"Of course," Trina said jumping up and squeezing her arm, "I can't thank you enough," she said as she leaned in and kissed Susan on the cheek.

Susan felt herself start to blush, "I'll call you later," she said.

Trina nodded, "Thank you again," she said as she guided Susan to the door and waved goodbye.

* * *

Susan snuck up to her bedroom quietly but when she got there Bruce was stirring. He rubbed his eyes.

"Where've you been?" he asked.

Susan smiled, leaned over and kissed her husband.

"Trina needed some company," she said.

"You slept there?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes I _slept _there," she said emphasizing the sleep, "she was just lonely," she said simply; "I didn't think you'd miss me."

Bruce got up and walked around the bed, wrapping his arms around his wife, "I will always miss you," he said, pulling her into a kiss, "but if being there for her makes you happy then I'm happy," he said.

Susan searched his eyes, still sleepy, "It does," she said honestly.

He nodded, "Good," he said, giving his wife another long kiss before releasing her to continue with their respective daily routines.

* * *

Trina spent most of the morning thinking about Susan. She had always known she was a beautiful woman and that there was a compassion and warmth within her that was magnetizing.

But as she thought back to last night she realised there was something more, something that made her pulse race at the thought of Susan pressed up against her. She tried to laugh it off, they had, after all, shared a bed before, but there was a niggling sensation that told her this was different. There was something very specific drawing her to Susan.

At quarter past ten the phone rang. Trina's heart beat a little faster when she heard Susan's voice.

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling," Susan asked from the other end of the line.

"I'm better, thank you again for last night," Trina said easily.

"It was my pleasure," Susan said happily.

"What are you doing today?" Trina asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Susan said, "Other than a bit more cleaning my day is remarkably free."

"Well then why don't you come over and we'll hang by the pool, it's supposed to be a beautiful day," Trina suggested.

Susan agreed and after a few more moments they hung up their respective phones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Tokyo Topaz – Part 2 of 8

**Fandom:** Swingtown

**Pairings:** Mainly Trina/Susan with Bruce/Susan/Trina, Tom/Trina/Susan, implied Susan/Bruce & Trina/Tom

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** These aren't my characters but with Trina and Susan both having amazing chemistry with any female in the room, really something should've happened…

**Spoilers:** This is AUish from ep 5. Title is a reference to ep 4 (Cabin Fever).

**A/N:** Thank you to my lovely wife Starbuck 1980 for her beta..

Susan went about the cleaning with a verve she hadn't had in some time. She couldn't stop thinking about Trina. She hadn't meant anything by last night, it had seemed the best way to make her less lonely, but once she was curled against Trina there was some indescribable feeling of comfort and exhilaration that made Susan never want that contact to end. She could still feel that absence and was looking forward to seeing her again, to feeling even a small fraction of what she felt last night.

* * *

Susan knocked on the door at quarter past one and Trina opened it to find Susan in a simple wrap and skirt over a busy purple one piece. She invited her in, offered her a drink as they walked through the house and onto the patio.

Susan declined the drink and without prelude Trina jumped in the pool with a shallow drive. Susan watched her body skim the surface before coming up for air, smoothing her hair back and standing on the pool floor.

"Come on in, it's beautiful," Trina called with a smile.

Susan nodded, slipping off her skirt and unwinding herself from her shawl. She left them in a pile on top of a deckchair and lowered herself into the water. It took her a moment to acclimate but when she did she ducked under, enjoying the feeling of the water surrounding her before she emerged for a breath.

"You're right," she said paddling over to Trina who had leaned against the side of the pool.

Susan tread water, basking in the sun.

"Susan, can I ask you something?" Trina asked seriously.

Susan, catching her tone of voice, put her feet out to stand on the pool floor and walked over to Trina.

Trina pulled herself to a seated position on the edge of the pool and patted the bit of concrete beside her. Susan followed suit, looking into Trina's eyes and trying to read what she was about to say in their depths.

"About last night," Trina began carefully.

"Did I cross a line? I didn't..." Susan interrupted, worry lacing her expression.

Trina briefly put a finger to Susan's lips. Susan's breath hitched.

"No," Trina assured her removing her finger and watching Susan regain her breath, "I just wanted to be fair to you," she explained.

Susan's brow furrowed and Trina continued.

"I care for you, I have for a while," she began.

Susan watched her carefully, fear filling her heart as she waited for the 'but' she knew was coming. She didn't know if she could take Trina never wanting to see her again.

"…but last night caused me to realize I had feelings for you," she said evenly, watching Susan's face for a response.

Susan's released the breath she had been holding and nodded, trying to push away the knot in her stomach as heat rushed forth inside her.

"Feelings more than just friendship," Trina clarified, maintaining contact with Susan's eyes.

Susan was still silent but Trina saw the colour rise to her face and her lips part in anticipation.

Susan realised Trina was waiting for a response but she couldn't find the words to vocalize.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" Trina asked gently, bringing her hand to Susan's face and brushing the backs of her fingers against Susan's cheek.

Susan nodded.

Trina's face broke into a wide grin. She gave a small laugh at Susan's continued silence.

"Are you shocked out of words?" she asked jovially.

"In a good way," Susan finally said as she brought her hand to the hand on her cheek and held it.

"And you're okay," Trina confirmed.

Susan nodded. "I thought you were going to say I crossed a line and you didn't want to see me," Susan admitted, "I can't imagine not seeing you ever again," Susan said squeezing Trina's hand. She looked down at the pool, "Last night brought to the surface something I think I've felt for a while now," she said looking back up and forcing herself to look into Trina's eyes. Her breath caught again at the depth of them and she stared unabashedly, eyes flitting to Trina's lips as she felt them inching closer. Her lips parted again, desperately wanting to taste her, her stomach exploding in butterflies at the very thought.

Trina watched Susan's gaze flit between her eyes and lips, unable to stop herself from doing the same. Susan's proximity was drawing her in. She tried to fight it, it was too much too quickly, but her body wouldn't obey.

"Can I kiss you?" Trina asked huskily, her lips centimeters away.

Susan nodded, "Please," she exclaimed breathily as Trina leaned in and took Susan's lips against her own.

The kiss was tentative and slow, each lingering in the feeling of the other's mouth as Trina's fingers laced in Susan's hair and Susan dropped her hand to balance herself. They inched closer together on the concrete as Trina's tongue hesitantly licked Susan's lower lip. Susan opened her mouth to it and the tingling feeling that accompanied Trina's touch diffused through her mouth as they pulled each other closer.

Trina pulled away for a moment, sliding into the pool and taking Susan's hand as she did the same. Susan looked at her with such unrestrained want that Trina's knees nearly buckled but she successfully stayed standing and leaned against her, pressing Susan into the wall as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Is this cheating?" Susan asked as she laced her hands with Trina's.

"What would Bruce say?" Trina asked as she stroked the back of Susan's hands with her thumbs.

"He doesn't think women can have sex," Susan replied, blushing at her own admission of want.

Trina gave a throaty laugh, "Why does that not surprise me? And you, what do you think?"

"I think it feels like cheating," Susan said leaning in to Trina's lips, "But it doesn't stop how much I want this."

Trina took a step back unlacing their fingers, "You have to be honest to yourself," she said.

Susan nodded, "And you have to be honest to Tom," she completed Trina's thought, biting her lower lip to try to push away the desire coursing through her.

Trina nodded, bringing her hand to Susan's cheek and kissing her sweetly on the lips. She watched Susan carefully as the kiss broke, understanding in her eyes laced with subdued want.

"Speak to Bruce, I'll speak to Tom," Trina said, brushing the drying hair out of Susan's face.

Susan nodded. "I should go," she said softly.

Trina nodded and moved out of the way as Susan walked out of the pool, dried herself, collected her stuff and left, her lips pressed into a thin smile as her mind spun.

* * *

"Bruce I have something I need to say," Susan started somberly, as Bruce changed into the T-shirt and boxers he wore to bed.

She sat on the bed in her nightie, looking at her hands awkwardly. She knew what she had to say but she still wasn't sure the words would come out of her mouth.

"Is this why you've been off all night? I knew something was wrong," he offered, continuing to change.

"I'm serious Bruce I need you to listen to me," she said.

Bruce nodded, "okay," he said and he sat down on the bed in his pants and looked at Susan.

Susan took a deep breath, "I had sex with Trina," she said, looking up from her hands to see his expression. She knew he would never give permission, he would fight against the possibility of the act, this was the only way to get him to understand.

"And Tom?" he asked swallowing, his eyes staring seriously.

Susan shook her head, "No, just Trina," she clarified.

Bruce's face relaxed, "Well you know that doesn't mean anything," he said getting up from the bed and continuing to undress.

"It meant something to me," she said.

Bruce stopped again and looked at her, "What do you mean?" Bruce asked, hesitantly.

Susan shook her head, kneeling up, wrapping her arms around Bruce and kissing him, "I still love you but I feel something for Trina, emotionally, physically and sexually. I want to explore this for a bit and I want you to be okay with that," she said searching his eyes, her arms still wrapped around his neck.

Bruce nodded awkwardly. "I mean she's your friend, just don't let Tom near you unless I get Trina," he said cracking a smile.

Susan let the slight insult go in the face of her general success, kissing her husband deeply. Bruce took that as a sign and pulled Susan closer, making short work of his pants.

"Maybe you should have sex with Trina more often," Bruce joked, smiling as Susan lay back on the bed.

* * *

Trina lay on Tom's bare chest, tracing circles in the hair.

"So it seems you missed me," Tom said.

Trina smiled, "Of course I did, I hate you being away so long," she said honestly, staring off into the distance.

"Anything exciting happen while I was away?" he asked.

Trina looked up at him pensively. "There actually is something we need to talk about," she said, scooting herself up to a seated position on the bed.

"That sounds serious," Tom said, pulling himself up and turning a bit to face Trina.

Trina looked at him, wetting her bottom lip, "It both is and isn't," she said cryptically.

Tom raised his eyebrow, "What is it Trin?"

Trina looked him in the eye, "Susan came over while you were away, I had gotten a bit emotional, and she tucked me in and stayed with me all night," she explained.

Tom nodded, "I'm glad she was here to take care of you when you needed her," he said, "I wish you didn't need her," he continued "but until I can get a different route I'm glad to know you have someone to care for you," He said. "But I have a feeling that isn't the issue," he added, reading Trina's expression.

Trina shook her head, "No," she said, "The issue is that her proximity that night made me realize that there is something between us," she said watching Tom's eyebrows raise, "Something I want to experience without you or Bruce," she clarified.

"Ah," Tom said, lying back to process that statement, "And Susan feels the same?" he asked.

Trina nodded.

"And Bruce?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Susan is talking to him," Trina said.

Tom sighed deeply, "I want to be okay with this, I want you to be happy but I don't know how to feel about this," He said honestly.

Trina laid her head in his lap. "And I don't want to lose you," she said trailing her fingers up and down his thighs.

"Look at me Trina," he said shifting slightly.

Trina sat up again, leaning forward and watching his face carefully.

"If this is what you really want then go ahead, just...let me know if something changes between us," he said, self-consciously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Trina's eyes widened, she took her husband's face in her hands, "I will never be anything but devoted to you," she said, giving him a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Tokyo Topaz – Part 3 of 8

**Fandom:** Swingtown

**Pairings:** Mainly Trina/Susan with Bruce/Susan/Trina, Tom/Trina/Susan, implied Susan/Bruce & Trina/Tom

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** These aren't my characters but with Trina and Susan both having amazing chemistry with any female in the room, really something should've happened…

**Spoilers:** This is AUish from ep 5. Title is a reference to ep 4 (Cabin Fever).

**A/N:** Thank you to my lovely beta Starbuck1980.

For Susan the next few days passed by in a bustle of fundraisers for the auxiliary and lunches with Janet and although she wanted to call Trina she didn't know what to say.

She had just finished making dinner on the third day when she got a call from Bruce to say he wasn't going to make it home. She sighed. Lori was off with a friend and B.J. was at camp.

She went over to the phone and dialed Trina.

Tom answered, "Hello?"

"Hi Tom, it's Susan," she said, trying to ignore the ridiculous butterflies in her stomach.

"Hi Susan," Tom said. She could hear Trina in the background.

"I made a pot pie for dinner and now Bruce isn't going to be home, I didn't know if you and Trina wanted to come over for dinner?" she asked, hoping it didn't sound awkward.

Tom held his hand over the phone and relayed the message.

Susan bit her lower lip, twirling the phone cord around her fingers.

"Sure, we'll be right over," Tom said.

"Great, see you then," Susan said before they hung up.

She quickly added an additional place setting and did a quick tidy of the kitchen before the bell rang. She pulled off her apron, throwing it on the counter before getting the door.

"Hi Susan," Trina said as she entered, a bottle of wine in hand, "Thanks for inviting us, it smells delicious," she said as Susan ushered them in.

"It does indeed," Tom agreed as they entered the kitchen and sat down.

"It isn't anything special but I would still rather have it not go to waste," Susan said as they seated themselves around the table.

"Well you called at the perfect time, Tom has to leave again this evening and I was just considering what we should have for dinner, so thank you for saving me the trouble," Trina said as they passed around the potpie.

Tom watched Trina and Susan converse, first about dinner and then about how obnoxious the auxiliary women were and then the next party Trina was planning. He chipped in when it suited him but he was happy to eat and listen to them, watching the warmth and the occasional odd stare. When he was done he rested back in his chair.

"That was amazing," he said.

"Thank you," Susan said, "It was nothing really."

"Listen," Tom said, "I want to thank you for taking care of Trina when I was away last time," he said, "She told me she had a hard time being alone so long and that you helped her sleep."

Susan looked at Trina who just smiled.

Susan blushed, "It was no trouble," she said to Tom, "I'm just glad I could help."

She looked back at Trina and smiled a small secretive smile as she took her last bite of food.

Dinner finished and the bottle of wine empty Susan stood to clear the table but Trina stopped her, "You cooked, just sit down," she instructed.

"Don't be silly," Susan said, "I invited you to dinner," she pointed out.

"Well at least let me help," Trina said.

Susan nodded and they each stacked the plates and glasses, sorting them on the counter before filling the basin as Susan washed and Trina dried.

When they were done Trina came over to Tom and sat on his lap.

"I don't suppose you can call in sick?" she asked, already aware of the emptiness his absence would cause.

Tom looked at the clock and shook his head, "You're right though, I should be getting ready to go," he said.

Trina grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. Breaking the kiss she stared into his eyes for a moment before getting off his lap and letting him stand.

"Thank you again for a fabulous dinner," Trina said as she laced her fingers in Tom's.

"Thank you for coming," Susan said as she walked them to the door.

"Thank you Susan, and please look after Trina while I'm away," he said with a wink.

Susan nodded, blush rushing to her cheeks, "Will do Tom," she said with a nervous laugh, "Get back to us safely," she said as she opened the door.

She watched them walk across the road, touched by Tom's remarks and jealous, not for the first time, of how together they were as a couple.

* * *

The phone rang two hours later.

"Hi Susan," came Trina's voice, "Do you want to come over?" she asked her voice low and husky.

Susan looked around her empty house, feeling a mixture of guilt and excitement.

"Sure," Susan said lightly, "I'll be right over."

She hung up the phone and bit her lower lip.

* * *

Trina opened the door as soon as the bell rang, gesturing for Susan to come in and take a seat.

"Want a gimlet?" she offered.

Susan nodded, taking the offered seat on the couch.

Trina came back a moment later with Susan's gimlet and a martini. She handed the gimlet to Susan and Susan nearly spilt it, quickly sipping the drip from the edge of the glass. Trina's brow furrowed, she put her martini down and went behind the couch, leaning over Susan and sliding her hand down her arm, easing the drink to the table. She pulled her hand back and started massaging Susan's shoulders, leaning in to her ear.

"Don't be nervous," she whispered, "this doesn't have to be anything more than two friends, having a drink," she said.

"I can't stop thinking about you," Susan said as her eyes fluttered close at Trina's touch, a knot tightening in her stomach.

"Mmm," Trina said, enjoying the scent of Susan's hair, "me either," she said softly, "Did you talk to Bruce?" she asked, not wanting to care but knowing she did.

Susan swallowed, "Yes," she said turning and taking Trina's hands in her own, a smile on her face. "Is Tom okay? I feel like we were waiting for him to leave," she said awkwardly as Trina disconnected their hands and came around the couch to sit next to Susan.

Trina nodded, "He's a bit sad I think but he understood. I just need to make sure he knows how much I still love him," she said biting her lower lip.

Susan picked up her gimlet without spilling and took a sip, "I really admire you two you know, I don't want to screw that up," Susan said putting her drink back down.

Trina was looking at her intently, "You won't, only Tom and I can do that," Trina said realistically, smiling at Susan.

She took Susan's hand in her own.

Susan's breath caught and she laughed, "I don't know how you do that to me, I just feel so…" she paused as Trina laced their fingers, "…highly charged," she finished as she watched Trina inch closer.

Trina smiled, "The feeling is mutual," she replied softly.

She leaned in slowly, watching the desire flood to the forefront of Susan's eyes as her breathing shallowed. She paused so close she could feel the gravity pull of Susan's lips. "Are you still okay?" she asked softly.

Susan closed the small gap and took Trina's lips against her own, bringing her hands to her face and tangling her fingers in Trina's dark hair, pulling her closer.

The kiss was slow but far less tentative as Susan opened her mouth to Trina's exploring tongue, feeling the heat pooling below as her tongue crossed Trina's lips to do the same.

Trina shifted on the couch but was unable to get close enough for satisfaction. She broke the kiss.

"Come to the bedroom," she said huskily standing and pulling Susan's hand.

Susan nodded and got up to follow her, nerves redoubling in her stomach.

Susan shut the door behind her and Trina turned to her, pressing her against the door and resuming their aborted kiss, lips crashing with renewed intensity as tongues tangled and released, enjoying the inner warmth of the other's mouth.

Susan's body quaked beneath her as Trina's hands traveled down her sides and under her blouse, sending sparks across her stomach. Trina's lips were on her neck as her hands unbuttoned the blouse she was wearing. Susan's hands fell from Trina's hair to her collarbone, following the collarbone's path and sliding off the strap of Trina's sundress. It fell to her waist and Trina left Susan's chest, pulling the tie at her waist as the dress fell to the floor.

Susan had been undoing her own buttons with trembling fingers and had slipped off her blouse as Trina pulled her toward the bed. Trina crawled on the bed, kneeling to face Susan, and taking a moment to watch her face as she brushed a stray hair behind her ear. She trailed a finger along the edge of Susan's face as Susan unbuttoned her skirt and let it fall to the floor. Their eyes caught again as Susan undid her bra, Trina's fingers trailing down her neck and over her shoulders as she discarded her own bra with one hand.

Susan's eyes fluttered to Trina's lips and back to her eyes before leaning towards her lips but Trina crawled back onto the bed, gesturing for Susan to join her.

Susan's heart pounded and her body throbbed, every section of her skin screaming for Trina's touch. She mounted the bed and crawled towards Trina as Trina watched her hungrily. She curled up at Trina's side, enjoying the heat that was coming off her in waves of desire, both wanting and fearing that desire consuming her.

Trina rolled herself on top and the contact of Trina's body pressed so firmly against her own made warmth flood between her thighs. Susan took a deep breath.

"Trina," she whispered cupping Trina's face in her hand while her other hand flattened against Trina's side, "I… I don't know how to…" she stuttered out, watching Trina's face which instantly flooded with understanding.

"To make love to a woman?" Trina leaned forward to whisper in her ear, the breath against her neck made her shiver in anticipation.

Susan nodded.

Trina pushed herself up so she was looking in Susan's eyes again, "Just do what you know feels good," she said as she took Susan's hand away from her face and kissed the inside of her elbow before kissing her way down to her wrist and licking her pulse points there, sucking each fingertip in turn.

Susan's body began to squirm and Trina smiled as her mouth made its way to Susan's left nipple, sucking on it as Susan bit down on a moan.

"Don't stop yourself," Trina said, concern written on her face, "I want to hear you," she said as she made her way to Susan's other nipple and was rewarded with a soft groan.

The heat between Susan's thighs was becoming unbearable and she tried to rub her legs together for some satisfaction but Trina slid a knee between them, careful to avoid the apex of her thighs.

"God what are you doing to me?" Susan asked breathlessly.

Trina stopped her ministrations to look at her, her hair splayed out around her, her face contorting in desperate want as she bit her bottom lip against the onslaught.

She wanted this to last forever, Susan beneath her, squirming and needy, but she wasn't sure Susan could take much more. She slid down Susan's body, pulling her panties down as Susan took a sharp intake of air. She also slid out of her own panties before lying along Susan again, straddling her thigh.

She pressed her knee between Susan's thighs carefully, to be met with wetness and a strangled moan as Susan tried to push down harder, unable to control her own needs.

Trina pulled her knee out of the way and pressed two fingers against the wetness, coating them before sliding them inside Susan. Susan thrusted into Trina's hand but Trina forced her hand out slowly, adding another finger and pushing in evenly, trying to pace Susan's rushing desire.

Susan whined in frustration and Trina brushed the fingers of her free hand across her forehead, kissing her softly. Susan responded to the kiss but Trina could tell her focus was elsewhere. Trina pulled her hand out again, wetting her pinky before pushing in again, Susan's thrusts coming with maddening speed. Trina increased the speed, slowly matching Susan's desperate thrusts as her thumb pressed against her clit.

A whimper escaped Susan's throat, long and gutteral and Trina knew she was close. She curled her fingers up, hitting that spot she knew she liked while pressing tight circles around Susan's clit. Susan's whimper turned into a moan as she thrusted herself with renewed vigor onto Trina's hand, coming forcefully as she grabbed a pillow and screamed into it before falling back against the bed, panting.

Trina extricated herself, wiped her fingers off and lay down beside Susan, propping her head up and watching her as she opened her eyes.

"Wow," she said between panting breaths.

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Tokyo Topaz – Part 4 of 8

**Fandom:** Swingtown

**Pairings:** Mainly Trina/Susan with Bruce/Susan/Trina, Tom/Trina/Susan, implied Susan/Bruce & Trina/Tom

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** These aren't my characters but with Trina and Susan both having amazing chemistry with any female in the room, really something should've happened…

**Spoilers:** This is AUish from ep 5. Title is a reference to ep 4 (Cabin Fever).

**A/N:** Thank you to my lovely beta Starbuck1980.

…

"Wow," Susan said between panting breaths.

"You are so beautiful," Trina said, feeling the complete absence of any walls and wishing this perfect moment would last.

Susan put her hand to Trina's cheek, "You are amazing," she said pulling her into a kiss. She leaned into Trina, moving her body so it was on top of her, her knee accidentally hitting the wetness between her thighs.

Trina gasped.

"Sorry!" Susan said nervously, as she broke the kiss.

"It's okay," Trina said with a laugh, running her fingers through Susan's hair and pulling her back into a kiss.

Susan's hands ran along Trina's body, cupping her pert breasts. Her thumb grazed against a hardened nipple before her hands wandered south, sliding down Trina's toned stomach, over the contours of her hips before lingering at the hollow just above her hip bone.

She released Trina's lips and moved her mouth to Trina's jaw, kissing from her chin to her earlobe before pulling her earlobe into her mouth and sucking, her tongue darting to the soft point behind her ear.

Trina hummed appreciatively, stretching out her body beneath Susan in offering and Susan marveled at the beauty of it and the sexual confidence that Trina radiated.

Susan's mouth traveled down Trina's neck and across to her pulse point, sucking at it gently as her fingers roamed indiscriminate patterns across her skin.

She felt her own desire increasing with her need to satisfy the woman beneath her.

Her fingers drifted lower and lower of their own accord, tangling in dark curls and Trina's hips bucked forward.

Susan took a deep breath, sliding her fingers between Trina's legs to be met by wet warmth. She bit her lip as Trina's arousal inflamed the fire in her own body.

She slid two fingers inside, enjoying the sensation of the warmth surrounding her fingers.

Trina bucked and pushed down on Susan's fingers with a moan, surprised at how little control she had over her own body as Susan thrust in time to her hips.

Susan's thumb brushed against Trina's clit and she gasped again, letting out a throaty moan as Susan did it again, pressing harder as Trina's thrusts quickened.

Susan leaned over Trina, careful to keep her hand going to the steady beat of Trina's thrusts, and licked around her nipple before taking it in her mouth, lightly sucking as Trina thrusted harder.

Susan's fingers drove in deeper but were hampered by her other fingers. She took her hand out, to Trina's anguished cry, and pushed her fingers together, sliding all four in with little resistance.

A cry left Trina's throat as she bucked ferociously against the bulk of Susan's hand. Susan's thumb found Trina's clit again and Trina bucked harder. Susan kept her thumb there, circling blindly, lead by Trina's body as her panting moans became proper cries.

As the cries grew louder Susan leaned over and took the other nipple in her mouth, sucking hard as her hand thrust in harder and her thumb pressed down.

Trina grabbed Susan's back, digging her nails in as she convulsed around Susan's fingers, her scream high pitched in Susan's ear.

She fell back to the bed limply and Susan withdrew her fingers, propping herself on her dry hand to watch the serenity of Trina's post-orgasm face.

Trina's eyes fluttered open and turned toward Susan.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked.

Susan looked at her oddly.

"Your back," she said apologetically.

Susan tried to look at her back, now that she mentioned she could feel the stinging where Trina's nail had left scratches.

"It's okay," Susan said softly, kissing the bare skin of her collarbone.

Trina closed her eyes again, letting the bliss wash over her.

"You are a very quick study," she exhaled.

Susan's mouth broke into a thin-lipped smile and Trina opened one eye, smiling back at her.

Susan flopped back on the bed, "I'm not sure I really believe any of this," Susan said, staring at the ceiling.

Trina propped herself on her elbow and looked at Susan.

"Why not?" Trina asked softly, her free hand taking Susan's.

"It just feels too good to be real," she replied.

"Bruce is pretty much all action no foreplay isn't he?" Trina stated, remembering her own experience. He wasn't a bad lover but he was certainly lacking in patience.

Susan giggled, "You noticed," she replied.

Trina nodded, "although I could tell by the way your body was reacting too," Trina said, releasing her hand and tracing her fingers between Susan's breast and down across her stomach.

Susan bit her lip and watched Trina carefully; forcing her body to stay still but the fine soft hair that ran below her belly button stood to attention as Trina's finger passed over them.

Susan slapped Trina's hand as it continued south, looking at her pointedly.

"See?" Trina said chuckling as she flopped back on the bed, "Bruce just needs lessons."

Susan started giggling uncontrollably.

"What?" Trina asked propping herself up again.

"Are you going to teach him?" she asked incredulously.

"Would you object?" Trina asked raising an eyebrow, "You seem pretty happy."

Susan laughed again, but this time more out of nervous excitement, "of course not but I can't imagine he would welcome it."

"It all depends on how it's pitched," Trina said, a glimmer in her eye, "you think he's home yet?" Trina asked as she made a move to the phone by the bed.

Susan sat up and grabbed her arm, "Don't," she said.

Trina turned back to her, "Why not? No time like the present," she said.

"I'm…I'm not sure I could take any more," she said, her cheeks colouring.

Trina turned back to face Susan, cupping her cheek in her hands, "That's nothing to be embarrassed about," she said, "But if I prove you wrong can I call him?" she added with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"You are the most stubborn…" she replied, a smile sneaking through the fake frown on her face.

"Is that a yes?" she purred, sitting up in bed.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked.

"Not if you're planning on remaining in my bed, because I won't be able to help myself," Trina said, the desire evident in her eyes.

She leaned toward Susan and kissed her. Susan slid her hand up Trina's neck and pulled her in, never tiring of the feel of Trina's lips against hers.

Trina broke the kiss, "Go stand against the wall," she said huskily.

Susan saw the fire in Trina's eyes and it made her already shaky legs weak and the desire relight within her. She walked over, a bit self-conscious, and leaned against the wall, her hands behind her back.

Trina crawled out of bed and followed her, leaning up against Susan and whispering in her ear, "Because I so desperately want to taste you," she said, watching as Susan's head fell back against the wall, her teeth imprinting on her bottom lip.

She dropped to her knees in front of Susan, running her hands up her legs from her ankles to her inner thighs, pushing them apart. Susan complied wordlessly and Trina could feel her shaking already.

She stood up again, taking Susan's face so it looking into her own, "Whatever you do, just keep standing," she said evenly.

"Ha," Susan replied, "No guarantees," she replied breathily.

Trina smiled wickedly, kissing her chastely before releasing her face and kneeling back on the floor.

"Now usually I would play with you a bit before…" Trina said, her breath running across Susan's very wet clit.

"Haven't you played with me enough?" Susan let out.

"Well exactly dear, I don't want you coming on me before I can enjoy myself," she replied, "I just want to be clear."

"I'm clear," Susan said, pounding her hands against the wall in frustration as the need between her legs grew more desperate.

Trina smiled at Susan's impatience before moving her mouth to the wetness between her thighs, exhaling slowly before running her tongue along the lips.

Susan squealed before cutting it off, bucking into Trina's mouth as she licked and then sucked before focusing on Susan's clit. Susan came as soon as Trina's mouth circled her clit, her legs shaking beneath her. She forced herself to stay standing, feeling Trina's hands on her knees as they were about to buckle beneath her.

Trina stood and Susan collapsed in her arms.

"Good job," Trina said, "You stayed standing," she said with a smirk.

Susan just glared at her weakly as she helped her back to the bed.

"So I can call your husband then?" Trina joked as she crawled into bed beside Susan.

"You _are_ trying to kill me," Susan said, her hands over her face.

"Ok ok, maybe not," Trina said pulling Susan into her arms, "I want you to myself a bit longer anyway," she added softly.

Susan rested her head against Trina's chest as Trina's hand stroked her back absently.

"I will have to go back before the morning," Susan said distantly.

Trina kissed the top of her head, "I'll try not to miss you," she said smiling but her voice sounded more somber than she had intended.

* * *

Susan left Trina asleep on her bed, kissing her lightly on the forehead before making her way back to her house. She entered her bedroom carefully but the bed was still made.

It was 11 and Bruce wasn't home. It was certainly odd but as she had spent the last few hours having mind-blowing sex with the neighbor across the road she couldn't exactly pull the moral high ground. He had been out this late celebrating with the guys before. He would be home soon, she assured herself.

* * *

When Susan woke up the next morning Bruce was indeed beside her. He kissed her shoulder.

"Good Morning honey," he said before he noticed the angry red mark mostly hidden by her nightie, "What is that from?" he asked, still half asleep.

"Trina," she said, biting her lip.

Bruce backed out of bed, "So you didn't miss me last night," he said.

"Not that you cared to ask, what time did you get home last night?" Susan shot back, sitting up in bed.

"I was having drinks with the guys Susan, we lost track of time," Bruce explained, "You were off fucking the neighbor," he added angrily.

"Yes I was," Susan said confidently, her eyebrows raised, "Trina was going to invite you but you weren't home," she added semi-truthfully.

Bruce stared back open-mouthed.

"Well I'm glad you kept each other company," he said evenly, "I have to get ready for work," he said leaning over to kiss her, "see you tonight?"

"If I'm not over at Trina's," she said sweetly, pride swelling in her chest as the words fell from her lips confidently.

Bruce half smiled, he assumed she was kidding.

She smiled back as he went into the bathroom and shut the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Tokyo Topaz – Part 5 of 8

**Fandom:** Swingtown

**Pairings:** Mainly Trina/Susan with Bruce/Susan/Trina, Tom/Trina/Susan, implied Susan/Bruce & Trina/Tom

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** These aren't my characters but with Trina and Susan both having amazing chemistry with any female in the room, really something should've happened…

**Spoilers:** This is AUish from ep 5. Title is a reference to ep 4 (Cabin Fever).

**A/N:** My threesome or any het-related sex is totally not researched in any way...

**A/N 2:** Thank you to my lovely beta Starbuck1980. (but you can also blame her for the delay! :-p)

* * *

Susan was in the middle of vacuuming when she heard the phone ring. She picked it up.

"Hi Susan," Trina's voice came through the line, "I saw Bruce on his way to work and invited you both to dinner tonight," she said, "as a thank you for feeding Tom and I the other night," she explained.

"I have a feeling that isn't all you have planned," Susan responded.

Trina chuckled, "Well you've become a bit of a spitfire," she said approvingly.

Susan blushed, wrapping the cord around her finger.

"But you know me too well," Trina conceded, "wear something comfortable," she added before hanging up.

* * *

The butterflies in Susan's stomach, which were present most of the day, bombarded her chest as she and Bruce walked across the street to the Decker's for dinner.

Trina welcomed them in, her warm smile setting Susan at ease as she ran her hand down Susan's arm absently.

She led them to the dinning room.

Susan could barely get herself to focus on the meal but somehow she manipulated the waters between her husband and the woman she couldn't get out of her mind and made it through the dinner without any major embarrassment.

"Who is up for dessert?" Trina asked after Susan had helped her clear the dinner dishes.

"Sounds good," Bruce said glancing at Susan, "What are you offering?" he asked.

"I was thinking about Susan," Trina said looking at Susan with a cocked eyebrow.

Susan's heart raced at the hunger in Trina's gaze. Bruce watched the women carefully, arousal obvious on his face.

Trina moved the rest of the accoutrements off the table.

"On the table?" Susan asked, raising her eyebrows.

Trina nodded and Bruce wet his lips.

"Will it hold us?" Susan asked, leaning against it, her palms down flat ready to boost herself up.

"Oh trust me, this table has held its share of weight," Trina said knowingly.

Susan flicked her shoes off and pulled herself on the table, nervous but trusting Trina implicitly.

"How does this work?" Bruce asked, looking from Trina to Susan.

"You're going to take your wife, but before you enter her I want you to appreciate her, seduce her, for at least seven minutes," Trina instructed, taking a stopwatch from her pocket.

Bruce gave a curt laugh, looking at her with a mixture of wounded male pride and disbelief.

"My house, my rules," Trina said throatily.

"And what will you be doing?" Bruce asked.

"I get to take over if you don't make it," she said with a mischievous smile.

Bruce raised his eyebrows at the thought before looking at Susan. She looked back at him intently, a smile on her face as she reached out to him.

Bruce had both Susan and himself undressed and was about to cut to the chase after a bit of kissing when Trina tutted.

"Two minutes?" Trina said with mock incredulity.

Bruce watch eagerly as Trina mounted the table from the other side, crawling over to Susan's head, leaving the stopwatch on the table, and slowly kissing her upside-down.

Bruce backed off, watching with a mixture of lust and jealousy as the kiss deepened, tongues sliding between lips. Susan wrapped her hands around Trina's neck and Trina broke the kiss, moving her lips to Susan's neck as Susan gestured to Bruce, who crawled back up and moved to his wife's right side, kissing her as he watched Trina lick the outside of Susan's ear. She moaned into his mouth as Trina continued to kiss, lick and suck the left side of her body from her fingers to her nipples to the edge of her hip.

Bruce watched Trina's ministrations and his wife's reactions carefully, feeling somewhat left out despite her body being pressed up against hers. Acutely aware of the throbbing between his legs. The stopwatch beeped and Bruce shifted, instantly ready to relieve the pressure.

Trina stepped off the table. Susan's left hand stretched off the table and Trina took it as Bruce entered her.

Trina watched Susan as her husband came inside her, her scream echoing as her hand tightened around Trina's fingers.

Trina watched the satisfied bliss on Susan's face as her husband leaned over and kissed her and she smiled, squeezing Susan's hand before sliding her hand out, leaving the couple together as she retired to her bedroom.

Susan watched Trina as she left frowning for a moment before returning her attention to her husband.

* * *

Trina went to her bedroom and lay on the bed, feeling oddly empty. She had done what she set out to do, and she hoped it would work for the future, but what she really wanted was Susan's body up against hers.

It wasn't that she didn't miss or love Tom but she felt like she had just given Susan back to her husband and not knowing if they would ever be together again was eating her up inside.

She changed for bed and was about to tuck herself in with a magazine when she heard a knock on the door. The door opened a crack and Susan poked her head in. Trina threw the covers off herself and sat on the edge of the bed, gesturing for her to come in.

Susan was dressed again; she tucked her hair behind her ear and walked toward Trina, sitting beside her.

"I just wanted to thank you for this," Susan said, taking Trina's hands.

Trina nodded.

Susan freed one of her hands and cupped Trina's face, leaning into her and kissing her gently. The kiss broke but Susan kept her face in front of Trina's, staring into her eyes. She smiled, Trina smiling back, before she dropped her hand off Trina's face.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Susan said from the door.

Trina nodded, "Good night."

* * *

Susan followed Bruce into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them and turning to him, a smile on her face.

"What was that?" Bruce asked as he turned to his wife, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You didn't enjoy yourself?" Susan asked, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close.

"Yea, I did, but I don't appreciate someone instructing me on how to make love to my wife," he replied, pulling away, "you moaned when she touched you, Susan," Bruce said softly, a touch of recrimination laced in his words.

"She's a very attentive lover," Susan replied with her eyebrows arched, crossing her hands in front of her chest.

"And I'm not," Bruce said, shaking his head, "Thanks a lot."

Susan went over to him, tried to touch him but he shook off her arms. She contented herself with sitting on the bed in front of him.

"In most ways you are fabulous, you're just not always the most patient..." Susan tried to explain.

"Well if you love sleeping with Trina so much what are you doing here?" he snapped.

"She was just trying to help," Susan offered lamely.

"Yea well she should stop trying to help and deal with her own issues instead of using us to get her rocks off," Bruce said angrily.

"Bruce that isn't fair, Trina is our friend," Susan defended.

Bruce snorted, "Well she is certainly yours," he said, "Or did you not see the way she looked at you," he spat.

Susan stood up and turned away from the bed, her hands brushing against each other. She knew what look he was talking about, she had a mirror expression.

"Yes Trina and I shared something special but instead of excluding you Trina wanted to share it with you.." Susan replied turning to Bruce.

"And then make me feel inept at having sex with my own wife," Bruce cut off.

"Well it's hardly her fault that you could use some patience," Susan snapped.

"Thanks a lot Susan," Bruce bit back, "anything else I should learn from your little play time together?" he goaded.

"You know what? You could learn a lot from Trina about giving pleasure as well as being open minded but as you're too pig-headed to even admit that we had sex..." she tried to look into Bruce's eyes but he refused to look at her. She threw her hands up in the air, "You know what? I'm sick of trying to get through to you," she said grabbing her nightie.

"And the worst part of it is? I wanted to experience this with you because I wanted to have more sex with _you_," she said, shaking her head and grabbing her toothbrush from the bathroom before she left the bedroom.

Bruce watched her leave, anger and fear gripping his chest. He tried to shake it off but he couldn't get rid of the sinking feeling that something had changed inexorably.

* * *

Trina had just closed her eyes when she heard the doorbell. She looked at her clock sleepily before pulling herself out of bed, wrapping the robe around her and proceeding to the front door.

She opened it to see Susan standing in the doorway holding on to her nightie and toothbrush.

"Susan? Is everything alright?" she asked as she gestured for her to come in.

Susan shook her head, "Bruce is being pig-headed," she said simply.

"He didn't appreciate my input," Trina said evenly.

Susan nodded, "He enjoyed it at the time," she pointed out.

Trina led them to the couch and sat down, taking Susan's hands in her own.

"It is possible that he feels threatened. After all when we slept together on Independence Day we were practically strangers, you and I are friends," Trina said, squeezing her hand for emphasis. "If he's jealous then maybe you shouldn't be here," Trina offered carefully, conscious of the slight stabbing in her chest at the thought of Susan's absence.

Susan stared at her, "But I don't want to leave," she said pulling one of her hands free and stroking Trina's cheek.

Trina sighed and stood up, "Well get ready for bed then," she said with what she hoped was an even voice as Susan followed her into the bedroom.

Susan, thankfully, got changed in the ensuite before brushing her teeth. That done she walked over to the bed and carefully got beneath the sheets, pulling herself against Trina's back and wrapping her arms around her, mirroring that first night.

"Tom's back tomorrow," Trina said softly.

She felt Susan nod behind her.

"We'll have to talk about this in the morning," Trina added.

"I know," Susan said soberly, "but not tonight."

Trina nodded, placing her hand over Susan's and enjoying the warmth of the other woman, trying to hold on to it, if only for tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Tokyo Topaz – Part 6 of 8

**Fandom:** Swingtown

**Pairings:** Mainly Trina/Susan with Bruce/Susan/Trina, Tom/Trina/Susan, implied Susan/Bruce & Trina/Tom

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** These aren't my characters but with Trina and Susan both having amazing chemistry with any female in the room, really something should've happened…

**Spoilers:** This is AUish from ep 5. Title is a reference to ep 4 (Cabin Fever).

**A/N:** Thank you to my lovely beta Starbuck1980

* * *

Susan was gone when she woke up, but had left a note saying she'd be back with breakfast.

Trina sighed and jumped in the shower. She was drying her hair when the doorbell rang. She threw her robe back on and answered the door. It was Susan, with breakfast.

"Perfect timing, I was getting hungry," Trina said as trailed her hand down Susan's arm, kissing her on the cheek before guiding her to the kitchen counter.

"Sorry I took so long," Susan said apologetically.

"Nonsense," Trina said, "Let me just get dressed and I'll be right back."

Susan nodded and started laying out the food.

Trina came back moments later to an array of eggs, bacon and rolls.

"Wow, good thing I'm hungry," she joked. She sat down at the counter and Susan passed her a plate before sitting beside her.

"Sorry for leaving this morning, I didn't want Bruce to have to explain to Lori where I was," Susan explained while serving herself breakfast.

Trina gave a small laugh, placing her hand on Susan's, "You don't have to explain yourself dear," she said before taking a bite of her eggs with the fork in her other hand. She swallowed, "I just wish things were okay between you and Bruce," she said honestly, "I never intended to come between you."

Susan nodded, swallowing her own bite of eggs, "I know. But even knowing what happened I wouldn't change a thing," Susan said, "Does that make me a bad person?" she asked, her brows furrowed in concern.

Trina looked at her, her heart aching to make this better but she felt it too, the fear that she was too emotionally invested for this to be anything but cheating.

She shook her head, "you were honest with Bruce, you'll be able to work through it, it will just take some time," she assured her, hoping she was right.

They finished their meal in silence, clearing the dishes together, each lost in thought.

When they had cleaned and packaged the leftovers Susan leaned against the counter. "What if I'm not being honest with Bruce," she said, looking up at Trina who came around the counter to stand opposite her.

"How so?" Trina asked, her own heart thumping in her throat.

"What if..." she hesitated, averting her eyes for a moment before forcing herself to look at Trina, "What if my feelings for you are becoming more…?" she asked, the thought lingering between them.

Trina sighed, walking over to the couch and sitting down as Susan followed her and sat next to her.

Susan watched Trina's brow furrow as she searched for the right words.

"You feel it too," Susan said, reading it in Trina's eyes.

Trina nodded, taking Susan's hands in her own.

"What do we do?" Susan asked.

Tears formed at the corner of Trina's eyes at the complete faith Susan had that she would know all the answers.

She shrugged, "I don't know," she replied.

"I still love Bruce," Susan said, "But I don't want to live without you."

Trina put her hand to Susan's cheek and stroked it with her thumb.

"We'll figure something out," she said, wiping the stray tear from her eye with her other hand.

There was a rattling of keys at the door.

Trina dropped her hand from Susan's cheek, wiped her eyes again and smiled, walking to the door.

Tom walked through and saw Trina's smiling face, a hint of something more lingering behind her eyes.

Trina leaned up to kiss him and he pulled her in.

"Well that is a nice welcome," he said dropping his bags and pulling Trina closer before his eyes fell on Susan, sitting demurely on the couch.

"I didn't know Susan was here," he said, "Thank you for taking care of my wife," he said jovially, as he mock-surveyed Trina, "She seems to be in once piece," he added as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Susan stood up and faced them, "Did you have a good trip?" She asked.

"Wind was a bit stiff landing at O'Hare but otherwise can't complain," he replied, "Everything okay here?" he asked, both from politeness and curiosity.

"Susan and Bruce have had a bit of a falling out," Trina explained.

"Oh?" Tom said, "Is this because of you two?" he asked.

"In part," Trina said.

"But more because he is a stubborn pig-headed idiot who can't admit that someone else might know better," Susan broke in.

"I tried to help," Trina said, looking pointedly at Tom.

Tom looked at Trina, "You didn't," he said.

"It worked last time," Trina said, "Although, admittedly the circumstances were different," she said.

"Excuse me, what?" Susan asked, looking from Trina to Tom and back.

Tom went to the couch and Trina and Susan followed. Tom sitting on one side of the L while Trina sat next to him on the other and Susan sat next to her, her eyes switching from one to the other waiting for them to explain.

"This isn't the first time Trina has played sex-therapist," Tom said.

"Brad took my observations to heart," Trina said, "And I was even less instructive this time."

"Brad and Sylvia?" Susan interrupted.

"Sylvia told me Brad was having some difficulty pleasing her, so next time we swung with them I talked Brad through it," Trina said.

"Bruce isn't Brad though," Tom pointed out.

"Well he needed something and I knew he wouldn't listen to you Susan," Trina pointed out.

"Nor would I have been able to tell him," Susan said blushing.

Trina put a hand on Susan's thigh.

"I assume you told him about you two?" Tom asked.

Susan nodded, blushing deeper as Trina squeezed her thigh in support.

"Well he is probably just feeling very vulnerable and then to add insult to injury his wife's new lover..."

Susan looked at Trina and bit her lip, forcing the blush away.

"...just tried to tell him how to please his wife," Tom explained, "I'm not sure I'd be okay with that either."

"I hadn't thought of that," Trina said before turning to Susan, "I'm so sorry Susan, I feel like this is all my fault."

"You know what?" Susan said raising her eyebrows, "I'm not sorry, Bruce needs to realise that his pleasure isn't the main point of the exercise and Trina's right, he wasn't going to listen to me."

"You've created a monster," Tom said to Trina, smiling at both of the women.

"So how do I make Bruce realise that it was supposed to be better for both of us?" Susan asked.

"Let me talk to him," Tom said.

"Really?" Trina asked.

"Well he isn't going to listen to either of you, that is for sure," Tom pointed out, "I'll pick him up at the train station, but first I need a nap," he said, putting his hand on his wife's thigh and pushing to a standing position.

"Thank you Tom, that really means a lot," Susan said standing up.

"Anything for you," he said taking her hand and kissing it chivalrously.

Trina stood, looking at Susan optimistically.

"I'll let myself out," Susan said as Tom made his way to the bedroom.

Trina pulled her hand out of Tom's, "I'll be right there honey," she said kissing him on the cheek.

She walked Susan to the door, cupping her cheek and kissing her chastely, "We'll figure something out," she said softly staring into Susan's eyes.

Susan nodded, her lips burning as she left the house and Trina shut the door behind her.

Tom watched his wife, his heart swelling at the trust she had in him while hoping they could both live up to a relationship which Susan was an active part.

Once inside the bedroom Tom flopped on the bed and Trina curled up next to him.

"Tom," Trina said softly.

"Yea?" he said looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I have to tell you something," she said softly.

"You're falling in love with Susan," he pre-empted.

Trina propped herself up on her arm, shock painting her face.

Tom turned to her, "Yes I can tell," he said.

"Are you upset?" she asked.

"Do you still love me?" he asked, staring deeply into her eyes.

Trina stared back, gazing at him lovingly and without reservation, "Yes," she said.

"Then we'll figure something out," he said as he lay back in bed.

"I am so lucky to be married to you," Trina said, kissing him and snuggling up beside him until he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Tokyo Topaz – Part 7 of 8

**Fandom:** Swingtown

**Pairings:** Mainly Trina/Susan with Bruce/Susan/Trina, Tom/Trina/Susan, implied Susan/Bruce & Trina/Tom

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** These aren't my characters but with Trina and Susan both having amazing chemistry with any female in the room, really something should've happened…

**Spoilers:** This is AUish from ep 5. Title is a reference to ep 4 (Cabin Fever).

**A/N:** My threesome or any het-related sex is totally not researched in any way...

**A/N 2:** Thank you to my lovely beta Starbuck1980

* * *

Janet's door bell rang just as she put her apple pie in the oven. She pulled off her oven gloves, and went to answer it.

"Hi Susan," she said when she saw her best friend standing at the door, she looked a bit unsure.

Janet gestured for her to come in, "Are you okay?" she asked as Susan followed Janet into the kitchen.

They sat down at the table.

Susan shook her head.

"What is it?" Janet asked.

Susan fiddled with her fingers, watching them and trying to figure out how to tell Janet everything that had happened, second-guessing her choice to come here.

Janet took her hands and stilled them, causing Susan to look up. Janet looked back at her with concern written across her features.

"I don't know how to tell you this," Susan began, her eyes drifting down to their joined hands, "and I worry that you'll think less of me or I'll loose you. I don't want to loose you Janet," she said looking up and pulling their hands closer to her.

"What is it Susan?" Janet asked, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. She had been through quite a few interesting experiences since Susan had moved away and she knew this too would throw her for a loop.

"I'm in love with Trina," she said forcing her eyes to stay on Janet's.

Janet squirmed in her seat, "In love…"

Susan nodded.

Janet cleared her throat, pulled her hands away and stood, pacing the small kitchen in large strides.

"Well that is certainly interesting," she said, "By 'In love' you mean.."

"Emotionally, sexually," Susan replied softly.

Janet put her hand over her mouth, pacing faster.

"You've…?" Janet said her hand gesturing for Susan to finish the sentence.

"...Had sex, yes," Susan said, feeling somewhat like a naughty school child before her parents. She giggled nervously.

Janet turned mid-pace to face her.

"Why are you laughing?" Janet said high-pitched.

"I can't help it," Susan said, her hand over her mouth, "This whole situation is ridiculous, what the hell am I thinking?"

"My thoughts exactly," Janet said sitting back down.

She took Susan's hands again as they looked at each other.

"What are you thinking?" Janet asked calmly.

Susan pulled one of her hands away to stifle the sob rising in her throat.

"I don't want to be without her Janet," she confessed, "but I still love Bruce, for all his bull-headed behavior."

Janet stroked Susan's hand. "Does she know?" she asked softly.

Susan nodded, "And Tom," she added.

"And Bruce?" Janet asked.

Susan nodded again. "But he won't listen, Tom is going to try to talk to him later but I don't know…" Susan started, her tears forcing their way to the surface, "I don't want to loose him," she said as tears fell from her eyes.

She wiped at them ferociously, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

Janet pulled her chair closer, bringing Susan's head to her shoulder.

"Well I can't say you don't keep my life interesting," she said, "But I surely don't know how I can help," she added, compassion laced in her voice.

"You already have," Susan said pulling her head up and taking Janet's hands in her own. "Thank you for being such an amazing friend," she said.

Susan stood up, releasing Janet's hands and heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" Janet asked, following her to the door.

"To fight for them both," Susan said, she opened the door.

"Good luck," Janet said, a hopefully smile on her face.

"Thank you," Susan mouthed back as she left the Thompson's house.

* * *

Bruce walked out of the train station to see Tom sitting in his car. Tom gestured for him to come over.

"Need a lift?" he offered.

Bruce looked around oddly, "I'm assuming Susan isn't coming?" he asked.

Tom shook his head, "Hop in," he said jovially.

Bruce walked around to the passenger's side and sat down.

Tom put the car in gear and pulled into the street.

"I offered to pick you up because we need to talk," Tom said.

"I'm not sure we have anything to talk about," Bruce said snidely.

"Our wives," Tom clarified.

"What about our wives," Bruce said, obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

"They're becoming more than friends," Tom stated evenly.

"What is that even supposed to mean?" Bruce replied, raising his voice.

"You know they had sex," Tom said, hoping that this would not be news to the other man.

Bruce scoffed, "I know they believe they shared some intimacy."

Tom looked at Bruce briefly before returning his gaze to the road, "There is no 'belief' about it Bruce, our wives had sex, and while I think they both started off by kidding themselves that this was purely a pleasurable experience they wanted to have, I think it was always more than that."

Bruce scoffed again, "I don't see how it can be sex, never mind anything more."

Tom pulled the car over and turned to Bruce. Bruce looked at him shocked as Tom's usually cool demeanor showed signs of fracturing.

"Bruce, our wives are falling in love," Tom began, "Now you may not take this seriously but if you don't accept what is happening and learn how to be open and honest with Susan's needs and wants you are going to loose her."

Bruce was quiet for a moment; Tom could see him contemplating what he had just said. He put his blinker on and pulled back into traffic.

"Is this about the other night because I didn't appreciate Trina's insults," Bruce finally said.

"This might not make sense to you but Trina was actually trying to help," Tom replied evenly, "I agree she might not have done it in the best way but she was trying to improve your connection with your wife. She wants to see Susan happy and she knows that Susan loves you. She doesn't want to harm that."

"But she is falling in love with her," Bruce said, leaning his head on his hand and massaging his temple, trying to make sense of everything he was being told.

"Yes," Tom said, hoping something was finally getting through.

"How do you feel about this?" Bruce said, turning to Tom.

Tom was silent for a moment.

"Honestly?" Tom asked.

Bruce nodded.

"Honestly I'm scared. I love Trina and I don't want to loose her," Tom said, his voice was tinged with a brutal honesty he had never heard before.

Bruce stared out the window, trying to put the pieces together and wondering how life had suddenly become so complicated. What was Tom saying Susan wanted? Some sort of open polygamy with another woman? It defied reason.

Tom pulled into the driveway and Bruce got out.

"Thanks for the lift," he said simply before walking across the street to his own house.

* * *

Bruce slammed the front door, walking briskly into the kitchen to find Susan making dinner.

"So are you going to leave me for the Deckers?" He yelled. "And why did I have to hear about it from Tom?" he continued.

Susan looked at him, taken aback, "I don't know what Tom told you, he was just suppose to help you understand what happened last night," Susan explained.

"What Tom told me?" he ranted on, "Tom told me that you and Trina were falling in love and that I needed to come to some sort of arrangement with you or I'd lose you," he spat the word 'arrangement', the anger and distaste audible in his tone. "As if that was even possible, as if you weren't my wife," he continued. He looked at Susan, waiting for some response.

"Are you finished?" she asked calmly, her eyebrows arching.

Bruce nodded, dropping his suitcase and throwing his jacket across the back of a chair.

"Do you want to hear the truth or are you going to ignore it like you've ignored anything you didn't want to hear?" Susan asked archly.

Bruce gestured for her to continue.

"I am in love with Trina, she is caring and compassionate and makes me feel special," Susan began.

"And I don't, is that it?" Bruce interrupted.

Susan went to Bruce and took his hands, "I do love you Bruce and I don't want to endanger our marriage but I am not going to lie about what I feel for her," she explained.

"And the other night, was that just some joke at my expense?" Bruce asked.

Susan backed up and rolled her eyes, "That was Trina trying to spice up our love life, make us closer," she explained.

"Yea, well it backfired," Bruce spat, turning from Susan and crossing his arms.

Susan walked around him, standing in front of him, "Trina knows and is sorry for it," Susan stated.

"For pleasuring my wife better than I?" he spat, "Is she sorry for that too?"

Susan paused, taking a deep breath. "You are not a bad lover," she said, reaching out a hand to touch his arm, "but patience would not go amiss," she said carefully.

Bruce turned from her touch, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"The Deckers have been a bad influence on us since we moved, I don't want you to see them anymore," Bruce said, turning to face his wife, his voice even and firm.

Susan crossed her arms, scoffing, "What makes you think I will listen to you?"

"Because you're my wife," Bruce said, his eyes narrowing, as if the statement was obvious.

"That doesn't mean you own me Bruce, you don't get to say who I can and can't see," Susan said, turning back to the dinner.

"So you refuse to stop seeing the Deckers," Bruce clarified.

Susan turned, her eyebrows raise, "Yes!" she exclaimed. "Have you not been listening?" she added exasperatedly. "You can finish your own dinner," she said, pulling off her apron and throwing it on the counter.

She went up the stairs, grabbing a small suitcase and packing a few sets of clothes, pajamas, and various other essentials and stormed back down the stairs and out of the house.

She stood in the driveway for a moment, looking at Bruce's car. She had planned on going to Janet's, she didn't want to impose herself on the Deckers when everything was so fragile, but she didn't have the keys to the car and she was not going to go back inside.

She took a deep breath and walked across the street.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Tokyo Topaz – Part 8 of 8

**Fandom:** Swingtown

**Pairings:** Mainly Trina/Susan with Bruce/Susan/Trina, Tom/Trina/Susan, implied Susan/Bruce & Trina/Tom

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** These aren't my characters but with Trina and Susan both having amazing chemistry with any female in the room, really something should've happened…

**Spoilers:** This is AUish from ep 5. Title is a reference to ep 4 (Cabin Fever).

**A/N:** My threesome or any het-related sex is totally not researched in any way so I'm sorry if it has logistical issues.

**A/N 2:** Thank you to everyone who has read the previous 7 chapters and I apologise that you've had to wait so long for this bit of it. I've beta-ed this bit myself so hopefully it is still okay. And the ending is a bit bittersweet but hopefully still satisfying (don't worry, no one dies).

* * *

The doorbell rang and Tom looked at Trina, eyebrow quirked, before getting up to answer it.

He opened the door to see Susan.

"Hi Tom," She said, "I hate to impose but would you be able to drive me to Janet's?" she asked, her face wrinkled in apology.

"You going somewhere?" He asked, taking in her coat and suitcase.

"I'm just staying at Janet's for a few nights until I figure stuff out," she replied evasively.

"You left Bruce," Tom said.

Susan nodded, shifting her gaze from his face to the suitcase in her hand.

"Is Janet expecting you?" he asked.

"Not exactly," Susan said, "But she has a spare room and I know she'll be okay with it," she added quickly.

"Why don't you stay here?" Tom asked, "Save you having to come back and forth to get spare clothes and you'll be here if your children need you," he said.

"That is very sweet of you Tom but I couldn't impose," Susan said.

Trina's voice was heard from the other room, "Tom who is it?" she asked as the voice came closer.

"It's Susan," he replied as Trina slung an arm around her husband and appeared in the doorway.

"Susan," she said as she smiled. She looked down at Susan's suitcase. "You going somewhere?"

"She left Bruce," Tom explained.

"It's only temporary," Susan said, "I think," she added cautiously.

"She wanted a ride to Janet's," Tom continued, "But I told her she should just stay here," he said casually.

Trina looked at him for a moment, grabbing his chin and kissing him.

"I don't want to impose," Susan said looking at the ground before looking up and locking eyes with Trina. Her breath caught as Trina's dark eyes stared back at her.

"Nonsense," Tom declared, opening the door wider and gesturing for her to come in.

Susan broke her gaze and looked at Tom, kindness written on his face.

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly, her gaze jumping from Tom to Trina and back.

"Of course I'm sure," Tom said with a smile as he took the suitcase from Susan's hand.

Trina grabbed her now empty hand and pulled her inside the house, shutting the door behind her.

"Thank you," Susan said to Tom before looking hesitantly at Trina, the warmth from her touch radiating up her arm.

Trina leaned in to her and kissed her briefly on the lips, "Don't ever feel like you can't ask us anything," she assured softly.

Susan raised her eyebrow before looking over at Tom awkwardly.

Tom put Susan's bag on the floor next to the couch and sat down, watching as his wife kissed Susan and then guided them both to the couch, sitting beside Tom, hands still linked.

"You are amazing," Susan said to Tom, "How is this okay with you?" she asked leaning forward.

Tom cleared his throat, "Trin and I have always been open and honest. She told me what she feels for you and I decided to accept that and see where it takes us because she is important to me," he said taking her free hand and kissing it.

"If only Bruce felt the same," Susan said.

"Bruce is a different type of man and you two have a different relationship," Tom pointed out.

Susan nodded, "Well thank you for being so understanding, and for allowing me to stay. You have no idea how much it means to me."

"We'll need ground rules though," Bruce said squeezing Trina's hand. "Susan, we'll make you up a bed in the spare room but you can sleep there or with us," he began, looking at Trina who nodded. "If any of us want any combination we just need to communicate," he said, "Open and honest," he finished, leaning back on the couch.

Trina nodded, leaning over to Tom and kissing him again.

Susan nodded and smiled as her stomach growled loudly.

"Sorry about that," she said, "I left Bruce when I was making dinner, have you eaten yet?" she asked.

"Of course not, it's only 6:30," Trina said looking at the clock.

"Can I make something for us?" Susan asked, "since I'm living here for the next day or so it's only fair I help out," she pointed out.

"Fine with me," Trina said, "saves me the trouble," she winked at Susan.

Susan smiled and got up, pulling her hand free from Trina.

Trina got up and offered to help her in the kitchen.

Tom watched them from the living room, watching the easy communication between them, the half conscious contact and the color on Susan's cheeks. He desperately hoped this would work and was selfishly looking forward to the energy in the bedroom should Susan ever decide to join them.

* * *

Dinner was an unqualified success, Trina enjoyed taking the backseat and Susan felt better that she was able to contribute.

After they had cleaned up they retired back to the couch, cocktails in hand.

"So how did you two meet?" Susan asked, her legs draped across Trina, her feet resting on Tom's knee.

Trina and Tom exchanged glances.

"I was a stewardess on one of his flights," Trina said carefully, "he was a married man and we, well we had a lot of fun in between flights," Trina said, looking at Tom with fondness at the recollection.

"You left your first wife," Susan commented somewhat uneasily.

Tom nodded, "One of the reasons Trina and I have an open marriage is that she understands that sometimes sexual desire is just sex, nothing more. My other wife wouldn't allow that and, well, Trina became more to me than just the stewardess I had sex with behind my wife's back. Now if I could have shared my experiences with my wife it might've been different but I had lost respect for our marriage long before I met Trina. And she made me a new man, a committed man, because she understands me," he concluded, running a hand down her side.

"I know he needs to be satisfied," Trina joked, "often."

Tom took a sip of his cocktail, "There is that," he agreed.

"What about you and Bruce?" Trina asked, "I'm not sure I've heard that story."

"Not much to tell," Susan said taking another sip of her gimlet, "He was my high school sweetheart. We got pregnant with Lori at sixteen and had to get married," she said. "I did love him once," she reflected.

"Once?" Trina asked, unwilling to let that admission go unanswered.

Susan shook her head, "I don't know anymore. The man I left today is not the man I married," she said sadly. "Part of me does still love him though, despite it all," she added nostalgically.

Trina put her hand on Susan's thigh and rubbed it in small circles, trying to comfort her but the pressure of Trina's hands caused sparks to rush up through her body.

Tom put down his drink and took one of Susan's feet, massaging it gently.

Susan bit her lip in the face of their mutual attentions.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," she said, trying to avoid their gaze, "I can't just leave him," she rambled on, trying to ignore the heat rising in her body.

Her eyes caught Trina's gaze and the desire aimed at her made her breath hitch.

Trina adjusted herself and pulled Susan's face toward her, kissing her softly. She pulled her face away, "Forget about Bruce for tonight and concentrate on you," Trina said softly before whispering, "Come to bed with us."

Trina's lips, proximity, Tom's hands on her ankles, and the alcohol in her system made those words resonate through her body with want.

She bit her bottom lip, watching Trina's lips as they hovered just shy of her own, and nodded. She leaned forward and kissed her as Tom lowered her feet to the ground and stroked up the side of her calf before Trina pulled her lips away and turned to him, kissing him and exposing her neck to Susan's lips.

Susan kissed Trina's neck, her hands stroking down her front.

Susan's legs were still draped across Trina's lap and as Trina's lips returned to hers she felt Tom's firm hands on the inside of her knee, sliding up her thigh. Her breath caught in her mouth at the sensation of taboo this whole situation created, her lover's husband's touch.

Trina felt her reaction and smiled, easing her hand along the other thigh and sliding it up, hitching her skirt up against her hips as Susan's legs parted before Trina's fingers trailed back down to her knee and then back up.

Tom moved his hand to Trina's blouse and was unbuttoning it from the top while Susan's hands started from the bottom, pressing them against the now exposed skin of her stomach.

Trina's other hand was on Tom's neck as she alternated between Susan and Tom's lips, each of them wandering their lips along Trina's neck and ear when her lips were absent.

Trina's blouse undone, Susan ran her fingers around to undo the bra, getting it the first time. Trina shimmied out of her blouse and bra and Susan traced her fingers and lips over all exposed skin as Trina turned toward Tom. Trina shifted, positioning herself on Tom's lap while trailing a hand down Susan's arm, drawing her closer. Susan inched closer on the couch, facing the couple with her knees against Tom and Trina's legs, one foot on the floor, the other tucked under her.

From her position on Tom's lap Trina loosened the tie around Susan's shirt, pulling it free as Tom's hand slid across her side to unlatch her bra. Trina turned back to Tom and pulled his shirt free from his pants, dragging it over his head and throwing it behind the couch. She trailed her nails down his chest, while turning to kiss Susan, Tom's hands running over the soft curves of his wife and her lover. Tom's hands fell to Trina and Susan's hips and Susan unbuckled her skirt as Tom's hands ran down her outer thigh. Trina shifted her weight, breaking her kiss, and Susan helped her wriggle out of her pants and panties.

Susan bit her lip as she surveyed Trina utterly naked, her mouth watering to taste her again. Trina saw the want in her face and leaned over, trailing her fingers over Susan's breasts, flicking the nipples, which instantly hardened. She kissed her languorously as her hand moved to Tom, cupping his cheek before trailing her finger along his lips, dipping it in his mouth before making a wet line down his chest and to the bulge in his pants. She broke away from Susan and Susan moved closer, pushing one leg toward the couch so she was spread wide, aching, as the leg on the floor wedged against the couch and Tom's leg. Trina and Susan attacked Tom's pants, tracing patterns while slowly undoing the button, the zipper. Trina stood up as Susan got off the couch, pulling Tom's trousers and briefs from underneath him with Trina's help.

Trina pulled herself closer to Tom, teasing the length of his penis as she turned to Susan and told her to take off her panties and sit behind her. Susan obliged willingly, wrapping her arms around Trina and pressing the warmth of Trina's back against her breasts, her hands holding the weight of Trina's as she nipped and sucked at the base of Trina's neck.

Trina snaked a hand to her outer thigh, holding Susan's thigh, moored alongside, and trailing it up to the throbbing wetness between Susan's thighs. With a slight movement of her body Trina pulled Tom inside her, moaning at the feel of him as he leaned down and sucked at her nipples, first one and then the other, sucking on Susan's fingers as they impeded his access, his hands reached around Trina to feel Susan's skin.

Trina reached Susan's wetness slowly, her wrist bent behind her as she slowly painted along the inside of Susan's lips. She heard Susan panting, almost whining with want into her ear and thrust home, two fingers pressed into her soft warmth.

Tom was thrusting harder into Trina, destabilizing all of them as he held on tight to Susan's hips, pushing her onto Trina's fingers with increasing force. Trina felt the force of Tom building within her threatening to release. She spread her thumb and hit Susan's clit, pushing harder inside her and circling her clit as she felt Tom about to come inside her. She bit her lip, groaning against the force, thrusting on it harder and feeling herself rocking near the edge.

Susan was panting in her ear and she circled her clit harder, unable to focus on what she was doing as the orgasm came rocking through her. She clenched her fingers inside Susan and Susan screamed, following Trina over the edge.

When Trina came back to her senses she felt Tom withdraw from her, his breath hot on her face. She collapsed against him and Susan lie against Trina as Trina slowly withdrew her fingers.

Susan kissed Trina's ear. "Thank you," she said softly.

Trina smiled and snuggled against Tom's chest.

* * *

Showered and changed Tom and Trina lead Susan into their bed, Trina sleeping sandwiched between them, holding Susan's hand draped across her stomach while her other arm extended across Tom's chest.

* * *

Susan's eyes fluttered open, flinching at the light of the early rays of sun before noticing Trina staring at her. She watched Trina's mouth quirk into a smile as their eyes met. Susan's mouth mirrored the smile of its own accord as she stretched.

"How long have you been staring at me," She asked sleepily.

"For a while," Trina replied, brushing Susan's hair away from her face.

Susan felt Trina's gaze like a blanket, warm and enveloping, comforting. She blushed.

"And Tom?" Susan asked.

"He was up before me," Trina said, continuing to stare into Susan's eyes.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

Trina broke her gaze and nodded, looking back up to respond, "So far so good."

She pulled herself closer to Susan, lightly touching their lips, holding them together as they breathed the other in.

Trina leaned back and Susan watched her, wetting her lips.

"I will never get over waking up to you," Susan said softly.

Trina smiled but it was only half formed as a faraway look came into her eyes. She brushed Susan's hair behind her ear absently.

"I wish it were that easy," Trina replied somberly.

Susan nodded, taking Trina's hand and kissing it.

"We'll get through it," she said with more assurance than she felt before adding, "right?" as her brow furrowed in worry at the serious expression that remained on Trina's face.

Trina watched the faith in Susan's gaze and her heart broke, knowing that she wouldn't be able to shield her from the storm that was coming to engulf her. She took her hand and brushed through Susan's hair.

"We can only try," Trina said softly with what she hoped was a reassuring voice.

Susan pressed her lips together in a tight-lipped smile, nodding. Trina rolled onto her back and pulled Susan into the crook of her arm as they held each other tightly, neither wanting this moment to end.


End file.
